I'm Gonna Be strong
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Aku tak boleh terus menerus menangis meskipun kekasihku meninggalkanku. Aku harus menjadi kuat supaya bisa menjalani hidup ini tanpamu... AU! My First fanfic in Naruto fandom.


Aku tak boleh terus menerus menangis meskipun kekasihku meninggalkanku. Aku harus menjadi kuat supaya bisa menjalani hidup ini tanpamu.

 **I'm Gonna Be Strong by Yukira Kamishiro**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,**

Hai,hai,hai ^^

Jumpa lagi dengan Yukira Kamishiro,kali ini Yukira mau mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic yang lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari lagu idolanya Yukira,Kana Nishino. Inilah dia,fanfic pertama Yukira di fandom Naruto!

* * *

Aku sedang termenung di kamarku. Ini sudah 1 minggu sejak aku putus dengan Naruto. Sejak saat itu,aku terus menerus menangis. Tetapi,aku tak boleh seperti itu terus,aku harus mulai melangkah,aku telah memantapkan hatiku untuk melangkahkan kaki tanpa Naruto. Aku takkan berhenti,aku takkan berbalik lagi. Aku ingin mengubah hidupku,aku ingin bahagia tanpa Naruto. Aku yakin,mulai besok pasti ada sesuatu yang berubah.

Aku tersenyum. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari hari ini. Demi diriku yang baru,meskipun aku hampir menyerah,tetapi aku percaya bahwa aku bisa melangkahkan kakiku sendiri tanpamu. Ya,aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Ya,itu pasti,aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Hari demi hari,aku mulai menyibukkan diri agar aku tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan Naruto. Berbagai cara kupikirkan agar aku tak mencarinya lagi. Semua foto-foto Naruto beserta nomor di tombol redial nya telah kuhapus semua. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Sore ini,aku berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Sepanjang jalan,aku melihat para pasangan yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka saling tertawa dan terlihat saling bergembira.

"Mesranya…"gumamku pelan. Lalu kuingat kembali senyumanmu. Ah! Tidak,tidak! Aku tak boleh merenung terus. Jalanan ini sangat padat,aku bisa celaka kalau melamun.

Aku berjalan pulang menuju apartemenku. Sepanjang jalan,kuingat kejadian-kejadian yang kulihat di jalanan. Meskipun itu menyakiti hati. Tapi aku akan menjadi lebih kuat karenanya. Aku pasti bisa melangkah meskipun sendiri. Meskipun aku hampir menyerah sekalipun,aku pasti bisa melangkah demi diriku yang baru.

Sesampainya di apartemenku,aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke sofa ruang tamu. Aku melihat-lihat ke segala penjuru ruang tamu apartemenku. Aku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah foto yang dipajang di dinding. Itu fotoku bersama Ino,sahabatku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu…

Ah,aku ingat! Aku tak perlu bersedih hanya karena kehilangan Naruto. Masih banyak hal yang kumiliki,dunia ini tidak selebar daun kelor,say! Masih banyak yang harus diurus ketimbang Naruto brengsek itu. Aku memiliki banyak hal yang kulakukan dan juga kuwujudkan. Langsung saja aku menyambar ponselku,menelepon seseorang.

" _Moshi moshi._ "sapaku.

" _Ara,Sakura-chan! Hisashiburi!_ "terdengar suara ceria dari telepon. Itu suara Ino.

"Ino-chan,apa kamu ada waktu?"tanyaku.

" _Um..tentu saja._ "jawab Ino.

"Maukah kamu berbelanja denganku?"

" _Ya,tentu saja aku mau._ "

"Kalau begitu,kutunggu di depan stasiun jam 10,ya! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Klik! Kututup telepon. Aahh,akhirnya aku bisa berbelanja dengan sahabatku! Aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya…

Hari ini,sesuai yang dijanjikan. Aku akan pergi berbelanja bersama Ino.

Kukenakan _dress_ yang baru kubeli kemarin. Lalu kuganti riasan dan parfum yang biasa kupakai ketika masih bersama Naruto dengan yang baru. Yah,itu semua kulakukan agar aku sedikit pede.

 **Stasiun pukul 10.**

"Sakura-chan!"teriak Ino.

" _Ara_ ,Ino-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"sahutku.

"Ayo kita langsung belanja! Nanti kesiangan!"

" _Nee_ ,Sakura-chan…"Ino memanggilku.

" _Nani_?"balasku.

"Kamu sudah dengar belum?"tanya Ino.

"Dengar apa?"aku malah balik bertanya.

"Itu lho! Soal pacar baru Naruto!"

"Hah?! Naruto sudah punya pacar baru? Dia seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini!"Ino menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Mataku membulat ketika melihatnya. Itu,kan,foto Hinata! Oh,jadi dia pacar barunya Naruto? Dia cantik,modis…dan dia begitu serasi dengan Naruto.

Hei,kenapa aku jadi begini?! Haah,kutabahkan diriku,bahwa Aku adalah aku. Aku tak boleh terus menerus merenung tentang pacar baru si Brengsek itu.

"Ha? _Doushita no_ ,Sakura-chan?"tanya Ino.

"Ah,nggak ada apa-apa,kok."jawabku.

"Aku pulang dulu,ya! Keretanya sudah datang! _Jaa mata nee_!"kata Ino sambil berlari kearah kereta.

"Hati-hati di jalan,ya!"balasku. Setelah Ino berlalu,aku langsung berjalan pulang.

* * *

Di dalam perjalanan pulang,aku kembali memikirkan Hinata yang menjadi pacar baru Naruto. Tetapi aku segera menghilangkan pikiran tersebut dari otakku.

"Buat apa aku memikirkan si Brengsek itu? Dia,kan,bukan pacarku lagi…"gumamku.

Aku berusaha tetap tabah dengan tak memikirkan pacar baru Naruto. Ya,aku percaya,aku percaya,aku pasti bisa melangkahkan kakiku tanpa si Brengsek itu. Demi diriku yang baru,aku takkan menyerah!

Tapi,aku sulit tabah jika situasinya seperti ini. Naruto,air mata,kenangan kita tidak sia-sia,kan? Aku percaya,meskipun sekarang belum terlihat,hal-hal itu pasti terhubung ke masa depan.

Begitu aku tiba di apartemenku,aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Haah,kenapa aku susah melupakan Naruto brengsek itu,sih? Apa karena aku masih mencintainya? Tidak,itu tidak mungkin! Atau mungkin…

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Aku segera menyeka airmataku.

Tidak! Tidak!

Untuk sekarang,aku tak boleh menangis terus menerus!

Aku harus mulai melangkah kedepan karena aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Aku akan terus melangkah tanpa berhenti dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku yakin,di esok hari,pasti ada hal yang berubah meskipun hanya 1.

Aku percaya bahwa aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Bahkan ketika aku hampir menyerah sekalipun,aku akan tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju diriku yang baru.

Masih banyak hal yang kumiliki,hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan dan juga kuwujudkan. Selain itu,aku juga beruntung memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Ino-chan dan orang-orang yang penting bagiku. Demi merekalah,aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Ya…menjadi lebih kuat.

~END~

 **Huaaaa~! Ini apaan coba?! Kenapa endingnya mengenaskan seperti ini?! Yah,namanya aja fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu,jadi ceritanya harus selaras sama lagunya.**

 **Oh,ya,lagu Be Strong yang menjadi inspirasi dalam fanfic ini ceritanya tentang cewek yang berusaha move on setelah diputuskan oleh pacarnya. Hehehe,sesuai nggak sama fanfic saya barusan? Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan.**

 **Jaa Nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
